Question: How many significant figures does $0.062$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{62}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{62}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 2.